toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peking Yousheng
Peking Yousheng is a former Saiseiya and Chef. He was made famous for his diverse fighting style known as Bizarre Palm Style. He has been to the Gourmet World numerous times, relying mainly on his tracking skills, Food Honor, and his vast knowledge and wisdom acquired over the years. He is currently a member of the Gourmet Seven. Appearance He has an oval-shaped face with a Fu Manchu mustache and wears a queue hairstyle. On his forehead is the kanji 中 (Chū), which is the first character in 中国 (Chūgoku), the Japanese word for China. He lacks a muscular body and instead possesses an athletic build. As he grew older, his cheek bones became more noticeable. Oddly, he doesn't appear to have a nose. He has grey eyes, even if they cannot be seen most of the time. For attire, he normally wheres either a white jacket with red trimming and black logo in the center or an orange jacket with yellow trimming and white logo in the center. The logo in the center is the same kanji 中 on his forehead in either white or black. He also wears silk indigo or scarlet pants and black and white jika-tabi, a type of outdoor footwear wore in Japan. He also wears a blue should guard on his left shoulder which straps under his armpit, across his diaphragm and across his chest. On the shoulder guard is the kanji 闘 which is the second character in 戦闘 (Sentou) which is the Japanese word for Combat. Personality Peking is a calm and understanding man. He is usually very patient and tolerant of nonsense happening around him, even if it seems unbearable to most people. He keeps his calm nature to him no matter where he goes, even in the heat of battle. If he is ever annoyed to his breaking point however, which is no easy task, he becomes cruel and sadistic. He is still very wise and very knowledgeable despite this, not letting his anger and sadism overcome him. He is never afraid to give wise and knowledgeable advice to anyone, no matter who. He is known for saying quotes of wisdom that people have usually forgotten or merely don't care enough about. Occasionally, he has been known to crack a joke or come off as a bit sarcastic, but for the most part, he's a fairly serious man. As a Saiseiya, he has developed numerous disciplines when searching for ingredients. These include the obvious things like "never take more than you can eat," and "to obtain something must be given in return," but sometimes can be a bit more complex and unique to certain situations. For instance, he never takes from a beast if that it is mating season for that specific beast, and if a species is dying in a certain location, it is required that he acts to make sure it doesn't die out. History Not much is known about Peking's past. All that is majorly known is that he was brought to the Shokurin Temple as a baby, and taught the ways of Food Honor from a very young age. Afterwards, he would set of on his own to explore the world. Along the way, he learned to harness his strengths into his own style of combat. He learned how to cook, and apply Food Honor later on into his cooking. After he mastered his cooking skills, and had traveled most, if not all of, the Human World, he tried his luck in the Gourmet World. By age 35, he was struggling to stay alive in that world, nearly getting killed several times. By 45, however, he had gained a better understanding of it and was able to adapt to it's ruthless nature. After his long journey, he retired from life as both a chef and Saiseiya, and he was later appointed to be a member of the Gourmet Seven. Full Course Menu of Life * Hors d'Oeuvre - Savoury spring rolls made from Trillion-Eyed Eel meat strips and the vitreous humour of their compound eyes stuffed inside a wrapped cylinder shaped thin pastry made from the Cleansing Wheat gathered from Sabergrass. * Soup - Once the meat of the Jetfire Dragon hits the boiling Supersonicactus water (which must again be kept at a steady temperature), the water, the fats of the meat, and the caramelized Jetfire-fuel mix to create a broth capable of preserving the meat. As the meat soaks in the newly made broth, it dissolves to create a salty and sweet base. He uses the outside of the cactus as a bowl, the roots and flowers as noodles and vegetables, and pours the base over top of the ingredients to create this ramen dish. * Fish - Fillets of a West Ocean Fish, poached and sliced. Afterwards, they are glazed in Gates of Heaven Vinegar, a sweet and sour sauce that flows out of the Megalith Waterfall every month of the year except February, May, August and November. * Meat - The breast meat of the beast, which tastes of the most savoury Peking duck. Cooked to perfection with the use of Food Honor in the beast's preparation. * Main Course - * Salad - * Dessert - For completing his training at the Shokurin Temple, Peking decided to create a Bubble fruit dessert dish for his Full Course Menu. After successfully capturing the Drifting Hind and obtaining the Drifter's Tea, he was able to turn it into a paste without it deteriorating back into polluted water. He turned the Bubble Fruit into a fine jelly, stuffed the Drifter's Tea paste into this jelly and chilled it into an interesting dessert. * Drink - The heavenly sake that flows out of the Megalith Waterfall every February, May, August and November. Equipment Peking Cockatrice Feather Sabre '- After he defeated an Emperor Peking Cockatrice, he claimed two prizes. The first was it's meat which he put on his Full Course Menu. The second, a custom-made chef's knife. His sabre which double acts as his chef's knife is a long and broad blade made from the concentrated barbs from a Peking Cockatrice's feathers. The hilt is made from the feather's hollow shaft. The feather is also infused with Gourmet Cells from the beast. Peking can access the cells to perform his Intimidation. Powers and Abilities Hunting Method '''Bizarre Palm Style: '''Peking's signature fighting technique derived from the Chinese martial art of Baguazhang. What makes this style of fighting so bizarre is that not only does Peking fight on his feet in the circular motion as the art demands, but he also occasionally fights standing on his hands, flowing with kicks and other various strikes seen in styles like Capoeira. He has also been known to use his Feather Sabre in combat, mixing in with the Baguazhang portion of his style. He sometimes uses the sword to give him higher leaps or perform diving attack with greater ease. Known Techniques * '''Megalith Waterfall Shrine '- Although his fighting style isn't relatively known for grappling maneuvers, Peking is known to use this particular technique to finish off opponents. He begins by striking his opponent in the chest repeatedly with a series of palm strikes and knife-edged chops. The then uses an elbow strike to send his target into the air. He leaps after them and kicks them even higher into the air. He leaps higher, approaching them from behind and wraps his legs around his opponent's neck. He flips himself and his opponent until his target's head is pointed down. Finally, Peking lets gravity do the rest of the work as the opponent's head drives into the ground. Knocking Adapting it into Bizarre Palm Style, Peking has been able to incorporate Knocking into his style of combat as well. Using is bare hands and occasionally feet, he is able to perform Knocking on his targets by hitting certain nerves on the target's body. Intimidation '''Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In Peking's case, he can Intimidate using one of two methods. One, he can simply create an extremely scary gaze that is said to stare into the soul of his enemies. The other is done by projecting the image of an angered Emperor Peking Cockatrice through the Gourmet Cells embedded in his Feather Sabre. Food Honor Food Honor (食品名誉, Shokuhin Meiyo) Is said to be a unique practice that some in the current Gourmet Age practice to better appreciate the ingredients of the world, often calling it Food Etiquette, and it allows the person to eat certain and yet difficult foods in a very strict and proper form. The purpose of Food Honor is to teach many of the students how to have a better appreciation for the bounty of life and all it's rewards that it offers. The concept is to give gratitude to all things, showing deep respect to it in the highest form while leaving behind any form of worldly thoughts with it. It's been shown that the stronger the concentration of appreciation is show, along with the proper forms added to it, the more focused and intense one's own concentration becomes, unlocking the hidden power that dwells deep inside themselves without wasted movements added to it. This teaching can actually show to improve fighting styles for fighters, allowing them to tap more into their own power without the wasted movements that regularly come up. For chefs, it's been shown that thanks to the teachings of Food Honor, some are able to prepare much more difficult dishes and ingredients, making it almost seem like child's play. It has been shown that chef's handling with a knife becomes much more fluid and flexible without the wasted movements, allowing them to cut fast enough where the ingredient would not even know that it was cut. Techniques Full Power Form - When enraged or needs to put his all into fighting an enemy, Peking uses this technique to unleash his full power. Because he doesn't have any Gourmet Cells in his body, he relies on the incomplete form of this technique. Usually when he does, his Fu Manchu falls out and straight side burns and a short goatee grow in. His skin cracks, causing him to bleed, but the most noticeable side effect is that he goes blind. His eyes turn a dull yellow color preventing him from seeing. However, due to all his training, he is able to cope with these disadvantages, often painting his face with the blood he's losing. When he's using the ability, his strength and speed increase dramatically. Often times, people notice a blur go by in the spot he once was, only to be kicked from behind two seconds later. As for his strength, he is now able to lift any target roughly 30 times his weight. Chef Skills As a chef, Peking has been found to be highly skilled and highly dedicated. Even though he didn't begin training as a chef until he was in his mid 20's, he showed much talent for it early in his training. Soon, he was cooking Special Preparation Ingredients with minimal issue thanks to the incorporation of his years of practicing Food Honor at the Shokurin Temple. After the creation of his knife, he was creating dishes so unique and complex, people were begging to try his food. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses ' *'Taste - 'Peking has one of the highest recorded senses of taste of the Gourmet Age. He is able to taste the smallest chemical compound of any dish or ingredient. As a result, he has learned countless strategies of bringing out the flavours everyone wants, and blocking out the one they don't want. If he feels a chef is having a difficult time getting a certain flavour, he'll often give that chef some useful advice and/or show them a new strategy. As a result of his high sense of taste, he has been called into major banquet as a food taster for royalty and government officials. *'Smell - 'Even though he doesn't appear to have a nose, Peking has a remarkable sense of smell. Not only can he memorize the tiniest chemical signature in a scent, but he can continue to track that scent for up to 150 miles a day for a month. Often, people criticize that his smell comes merely form Food Luck; of which Peking will then comment on what that person had for breakfast, what hygiene products they may use, or any perfumes/colognes they may be wearing. '''Immense Knowledge and Wisdom '- Definitely, one of Peking's strongest attributes is his uncanny knowledge and wisdom. Over years of experience, he has learned various lessons about the Human and Gourmet Worlds. Most of these facts, he's learned on his own, hands-on, and in the harshest ways possible. Most of the knowledge he has comes from his experience with the world as opposed to what the Shokurin Temple taught him or what any chef ever taught him. 'Incredible Speed and Agility '- As a student of the Shokurin Temple, Peking was not only developed his ability to hone his maximum running speed, but the quickness of his strikes and the precision of all of his actions. As he set out to explore the world, he learned that he'd have to be even quicker and lighter on his feet than his target. He is also able to change his body position with relative ease, one of the fastest recorded to date. He has the ability to maintain equilibrium for hours on end without changing bodily position, retain his center of balance in any bizarre stance his Bizarre Palm Style presents as well as keep it while moving in these stances, and easily co-operate with his body's sensory functions. '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat - '''As he developed his Bizarre Palm Style, his knowledge of other fighting styles expanded as well. Combined his expert knowledge of his own style with the knowledge of the vast majority of other styles, Peking quickly became a fierce opponent to challenge. Even as he grew elderly, people feared making a wrong move against him, knowing that if they did, Peking would decimate them within seconds. '''Expert Swordsman - Peking usually doesn't fight using his sabre. He mainly uses it for cooking purposes. However, his knowledge of various fighting styles has allowed him to incorporate fighting with his sabre into his Hunting Method. He learned how to properly care for his particular weapon and how to access the Gourmet Cells buried deep inside each blade. Trivia * Peking's appearance is inspired by Ramen Man '''from the '''Kinnikuman franchise. Some of the descriptions on the page come from the Kinnikuman Wiki. Credit goes to the original creators. ** His Full Power Form is based on Lomeinman or Mongolman. * Peking's name derives from the song "I Love Peking Tienanmen" a.k.a "I Love Beijing Tienanmen" a patriotic Chinese children's song. Peking duck is also a famous duck dish from China. * Bizarre Palm Style was inspired by a combination of Bacchus' Palm Magic from Fairy Tail and Ling Xiaoyu's signature fighting style in the Tekken Franchise. Category:Males Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Saiseiya Category:Former Chef Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Food Honor User Category:Gourmet Seven